Naruto according to RoS
by Renegade of Sanity
Summary: I have no clue what Naruto is about. This is my attempt to figure it out


Naruto according to RoS

Author's notice: I know nothing about naruto except that it involves ninjas and pirates and that Naruto turns into a giant fox that shoot laser beams when he gets really angry.

One day Naruto was relaxing by tree until somebody interupted his sleeping. He was best ninja in the world and can kill all the bad guys

"Naruto! The pirates are attacking the village and they're gonna eat everyone's penises!" The young boy shouted in terror.

"Don't worry, young child! I shall defeat them pirates and save the village," Naruto exclaimed jumping to the call of adventure. He then grabbed his katana and put on his ninja clothes and backflipped towards the village.

When he got there, pirates were bombing the entire village. The ninjas tried to sneak up on them, but it was the middle of the day, they were all wearing black, the pirates were on pirate ships that were in the water and they were being shot at.

"I must help them!" Naruto shouted at the top of his manly lungs. He then jumped 50 feet in the air and dashed towards the nearest pirate ship. They did not see him cause he was wearing all sky blue so he was invisible while he was flying.

"_**yiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi," **_Naruto shouted at the top of his extremly manly lungs, "Alright, who's first!" He shouted like a badass.

The pirate captain looked at his pirate crewmates before shouting, "Yargh, me maties, attack the young whipper-snapper," he ordered like mad and the pirates all went to attack Naruto who chopped them all up with his katana.

They even shot him with bullets but he deflected them all like star wars and the pirates died, but some didn't.

"Aargh, me is outta of bullets," a Pirate shouted as he threw his pistol towards Naruto, but he roundhouse kicked it out of the way and it hit pirate and the pirate exploded like Micheal bay.

Now it was only Naruto and Pirate captain, "Pirate Captain! Now it is only me and you!" He shouted as he sprinted towards pirate captain at yottaseconds per mile to chop pirate captain up into peaces.

But he was stopped by Pirate Captain who shouted, "Stop Naruto! If you kill me it will activate my cannonball nukes and will destroy the planet!" He warned and Naruto pulled himself back before he could kill pirate captain.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you without killing you!" Naruto shouted as he kicked Pirate Captain into the water where he got eaten by sharks.

"Yargh, how did you get past my defences?" He asked while be eaten by sharks.

"You said I can't kill you, doesn't me that you still can't die from other things!" He shouted cause he was a genius.

"Curse you Naruto! I get you next time!" Shouted Pirate Captain and then he died.

"He guessed he got himself into "deep trouble"," Naruto said like CSI: Miami and then put on sunglasses like CSI: Miami and then god was like, "_YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_," Like CSI Miami.

Naruto then jumped off the boat and swam back to shore where all the ninjas were waiting to congulate him. "Great job Naruto! Not only did you save the village, but you also saved the entire planet!" Ninja Mayor congratulate naruto and give him medal.

"aww gee willy Mr. Mayor, it was nothing," Naruto replied like Jimmy Olsen from superman, but then he was a rainbow and got made like the hulk. "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" He shouted in pan and mad as he transformed into a giant fox monster like hulk if he turned into a giant fox monster. He did this because when was younger his dad; dr. Ninja injected him with radioactive fox dna so now he can turned into a giant radioactive fox monster cause he had cancer.

Naruto, now a giant radioactive fox monster flew up in the air where he flew around the world at supersonic speeds shooting laserbeams down on the earth killing everybody.

A few hours later everybody died.

Author's notice: Tell me how accurate it is.


End file.
